Perks Of Being A Wallflower:The Conversation
by lukhvirK
Summary: Set a year after Charlie last wrote to his 'friend' and this time he has left a return address, and the returned letter is pretty surprising...
1. Chapter 1

Perks Of Being a Wallflower: The Conversation 

September 20th 1993

Dear friend,

I know it has been a year and a month since I last wrote to you, I'm sorry about that; I wanted to just tell you some of the events of the last year. Firstly I made a new friend, Meggie, she is a freshman this year, and I actually approached her because she sort of reminded me of myself on the first days, weeks, months of my freshman year. It was great to finally be able to speak to someone I could relate to and incidentally she was one of Michael's relatives, a second cousin or something. She is very kind and beautiful but not as beautiful as Sam, who I miss greatly. Sam has visited me a few times in the last year but not a lot because she is busy with college and her new…boyfriend.

As well Mr Anderson had decided to go to New York during the holidays that year I was in hospital, he has sent me tickets to go to his new play, and my mom and dad have agreed to take me to the show. I really hope it is good, well it must be I mean Mr Anderson was great at his teaching job so he must be great at this job.

I will right to you soon, because right now I'm a bit emotional thinking about Mr Anderson and Sam, and just in case you haven't noticed I have added a return address for once so feel free to write back.

Love Always, Charlie

September 25th 1994

Dear Charlie,

Thank you for finally giving me the return address. My name is Dr Burton, I am your Doctor, remember me from the hospital, I never knew who you were until that meeting. I really loved the way you could just release every thought from your mind on to paper but couldn't have simply told me during one of our meetings. Charlie, through these letters I have discovered a whole lot about you, and you know I even read about the drugs. You shouldn't have taken them but that is off the subject.

I want you to know that this thing we had going throughout these letter exchanges will always be there. Okay? Now I must really go, and I don't want you to stop writing. This letter may be short but I have put thought into every sentence much like you did.

Love Always, Dr Burton

September 27th 1994

Dear Dr Burton,

You were the one I would spend countless hours writing to, about absolutely anything no-one else actually wanted to know. And now I know who you are I think I could have probably just talk to you in person. I have to say though that I thought that this person I was writing to would have been a person who had went through something similar to what I had gone through.

Anyways can I still tell you about the last year through these letters? I would still find it more comfortable to do it this way. I will write about some of the events in this letter.

Well after a while of me and Meggie being friends we started to go to some of those special places Patrick, Sam and I went to last year. I was surprised that she had never been to Big Boy before, and I even took her to see the Rocky Horror Picture Show in which I now starred in. Rocky Horror wasn't as good without Sam, Patrick and Mary Elizabeth.

She said she had really enjoyed the show but found the part when I felt, Sarah, a new girl in the show who played Janet's, breasts a tad awkward. I'm really just hoping that this doesn't turn out like what happened between me and Mary Elizabeth, because I sort of think that Meggie thinks I'm her boyfriend.

Now I must leave because Sam is in town and we have agreed to meet at Big Boy, will wait for your reply.

Love Always, Charlie


	2. Chapter 2

October 12th 1994

Dear Charlie,

I apologise that I didn't write sooner but I have been busy with other patients they are very…well difficult to help but I will get there soon. I thought maybe I could tell you about my freshman year at high school. And I have to say my story was similar to yours…

It was the first day I was excited and so was everyone else, I walked in head high, and I walked towards my old friends from middle school they looked at me with disgust. You see I had just gotten my braces in and looked like a total nerd. This wasn't the worst thing to have happened that summer though, my friend Isabelle, had been on her way home after school on the last day as well and was hit by a car. It was instant death.

I was devastated as she knew all my secrets and was the only person I could really talk to, she was gone, within moments. I had attempted suicide several times that summer but every time I thought Isabelle wouldn't have wanted that.

I will wait for your next letter I must stop writing my next patient is eagerly waiting, I will write to you soon. Also I think you should read the book 'Of Mice and Men' it is a very moving book and I suspect you will enjoy it greatly.

Love Always, Dr Burton

October 16th 1994

Dear Dr Burton,

I will try to find that book; my mom says she has a copy up in the attic. I have to admit I really started to cry when I read your last letter and I felt exactly what you must have felt when you discovered that Isabelle had died. When I discovered Michael had killed himself I hadn't ever tried to kill myself but I died from the inside.

Now back to last year. It was a week after I took Meggie to Rocky Horror when I found out that Meggie had been telling all of her classmates, not friends, that I was her boyfriend. I knew that from then on it would be the end of our friendship and that this would turn out like my problems with Mary Elizabeth.

I had to confront Meggie before things got a bit out of hand but first I had to talk to Sam, we had an all-night conversation that went like this near the end.

"So, Sam you are telling me to just go up to her and just say 'I'm your friend just your friend nothing more'"

"Yes Charlie, you need to so she will understand you don't feel like that towards her."

I started to cry at this point, "But what if I mess up and she never talks to me again I will have no friends." It wasn't a normal cry it was sort of rasping sound and a few dripping tears.

"It is okay Charlie just stop overthinking it if she is reasonable maybe she will be okay with it." Without saying goodbye I hung up and I knew it wasn't right and that Sam would be pissed off because I had cut off but I had to do it.

Now I sort of feel bad and need to go to sleep its 1.33am.I will await your reply.

Love Always, Charlie


End file.
